Hera and Ezra's Relationship
Ezra's and Hera's relationship is a strong friendship and one of the main relationships of Star Wars Rebels. Just like his relationship with Kanan, Ezra and Hera have what resembles a parent/child relationship. The twi'lek woman mentored Ezra as much as Kanan and has taught him to be a better person. They love and protect one another and sometimes, have their conflicts History In the first episode, Hera was impressed with Ezra, especially learning that he had upped Kanan and suspected that Ezra was Force sensitive., It being her idea to recruit Ezra as a crew member and an Apprentice for Kanan. Hera also helped Ezra become a better person and that helping others rather than your self is a rather selfless act. It was also Hera who wanted to rescue Ezra from the Empire yet again, feeling responsible for him being there in first place. Ultimately, Hera and her crew came back for Ezra, which surprised him as he escaped on his own. When he met Hera again, Ezra expressed gratitude to Hera for rescuing him. The Twi'lek promised to bring him back to Lothal. However, when Ezra revealed he didn't have any parents, Hera looked sympathetic to him but the boy quickly rubbed it off and told the crew that the Wookie prisoners were being sent to the mines of Kessel. When he announced he was going to help them, Hera expressed proudness in Ezra and allowed him on the notion. Afterwards, Ezra joined the crew at the end of the episode after Kanan took him on as an Jedi apprentice(Spark of Rebellion) Following this, Hera warmly welcomed Ezra as their newest member and gave him the codename Spectre 6. During that same episode, while Ezra was furious with Zeb because he kicked the teenager out of their room, but after Hera explained why Zeb was upset, he was convinced by her to cut Zeb some slack. Hera called him a good man and asked about Ezra's Jedi training with Kanan. However, Ezra revealed that it hasn't happened yet, leading Hera to become slightly upset with Kanan, who had not yet start Ezra's Jedi training like he promised and scolded Kanan for denying his apprentice lessons. After Ezra saved Zeb by using the Force on Agent Kallus, Hera gave Kanan a pointed look that told Kanan that Ezra was ready and that that his formal Jedi Training starts tomorrow. She later congratulated Ezra and smiled now that he got the answer he waited for. ("Droid in Distress") She showed concern for Ezra after Kanan had reprimanded him for being unfocused and nearly falling to his death and wondered how Ezra was taking Luminara's death when they went to rescue her when she was supposedly alive (Rise of the Old Masters). In "Rebel Resolve," where Hera cancelled the search for Kanan while she did want to save him, she had to reluctantly suspend a rescue for Kanan to keep Ezra and the rest of the Ghost crew protected and safe. This was when Ezra disagreed with Hera and went behind her back and took control while defying Hera's orders. Hera was initially furious with Ezra defying her orders until the information he got had paid off. She praised Ezra for taking action in leading them despite her being angry with him earlier. According to Kanan, Ezra and Hera are alike and how much they take after each other. It is shown in Stealth Strike, where Ezra takes charge and barking orders like Hera and both sharing a compassionate nature. Trivia *Hera is at least ten years older than Ezra. *They both see the good in people and wish to bring it ot. Category:Relationships of Ezra Bridger Category:Relationships Category:Relationships of Hera Syndulla